parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone
Thomas O´Malley movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone" Cast * Little Dog (Two Stupid Dogs) as Wart * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Merlin * Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) as Archimedes * Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Sir Ector * Cool Kitty (Kidd Video) as Sir Kay * Butch (Tom and Jerry) as Sir Pellinore * Merlin Squirrel as himself * Wart Squirrel as himself * Granny Squirrel as herself * Squirrel Girl as herself * Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) as Scullery Maid * Shenzi (The Lion King) as Madam Mim * Wart Bird as Himself * Hawk as Himself * Robin Hood as Black Bart the Knight Scenes: * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 1 - Opening Credits/The Legend Begins * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 2 - Little Dog Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 3 - At Ulysses Feral's Castle * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 4 - ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 5 - ("A Medeval Assembly Line") * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 6 - ("A Most Befuddling Thing") * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 7 - Battle for the Dishes * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 8 - Little Dog's Educations * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 9 - Shenzi ("Mad Madam Mim") * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 10 - A Wizard's Duel * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 11 - Little Dog is Made a Square * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 12 - The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 13 - Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! * Little Dog and the Sword in the Stone Part 14 - End Credits Movie Used: Sword In The Stone (1963) Quotes: * Cool Kitty/Kay: whispers Quiet,LD! * Little Dog/Arthur: I'm trying to be. * Cool Kitty/Kay: And nobody asked you to come along in the first place. * Little Dog/Arthur: I'm not even movin'. * Cool Kitty/Kay: Shut up. a doe Aha! Here we go. Oh, what a set-up. Hmm. Right smack through the old gizzard! * Kitty/Sir Kay almost shoots the doe with an arrow, but the tree-limb Little Dog/Arthur is on breaks; Little Dog/Arthur falls onto Cool Kitty/Sir Kay, sending the arrow whistling away into the air; the doe flees. * Cool Kitty/Kay: WHY, YOU CLUMSY LITTLE FOOL! * Little Dog/Arthur: [as Uly.Feral chases him Oh Cool Kitty, please, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Please! * Cool Kitty/Kay: If I ever-- over a ruined tree If I ever get my hands on you, I'll wring your scrawny your little neck, so help me, I will! * Little Dog/Arthur: into the forest I'll get the arrow, Cool Kitty. I'm sure I can find it. * Cool Kitty/Kay: chuckles Don't tell me you're going in there? Why, it's swarming with wolves * Little Dog/Arthur: I'm not afraid. * Cool Kitty/Kay: Well, go ahead! It's your fur, not mine! Go on, go on! (At Ulysses Feral's Castle) * Ulysses Feral/Sir Ector:yo ho the devil take it oh no the devil take it anyones got better sense than go barging off into the infernal forest alone you had no business letting him go. * Cool Kitty/Sir Kay:look,Dad. Im not the Little Dog's Keeper throws the bone on the floor and Tiger and Talbot fight each other for it * Ulysses Feral/Sir Ector:Well, blast it all i am i took him adopted him. you might say being his foster father well im responsible. Little Dog,Tod and Dinky arrive at the castle and the dogs jump on him and lick him being happy to see him * Ulysses Feral/Sir Ector:get his dogs off Tiger! Talbot! Off with you. Now, look here, LD. What's the big idea of gallivanting off in the woods... and worrying the living daylights out of everybody? * Little Dog/Arthur:I'm sorry, sir. * Ulysses Feral/Sir Ector:Well, sorry's not enough. That's four demerits. Four hours extra kitchen duty. Eh, report to the cook! * Little Dog/Arthur:But, sir, I'd like you to meet... * Ulysses Feral/Sir Ector:Go on, hop it, boy, hop, hop, hop it! Dog retreated at once into the kitchens Well, yes, you've got to keep a tight schedule to run a big place like this.Need strict rules. Especially for small dog. * Dinky/Archimedes:And I most certainly agree. * Ulysses Feral/Sir Ector:Who are you and... Oh. I mean, uh, you? * Tod/Merlin:Uh, my name is Tod. Uh, this is Dinky. A highly educated Sparrow. * Ulysses Feral/Sir Ector:Educated Sparrow?(laugh) Say, that's a good one. Say. Hey, I know. You've got him under a spell, Marvin. You're a magician. * Tod/Merlin:The name is Tod. And I happen to be the world's most powerful wizard. Dog/Arthur arrives in the castle guestroom in a squire's outfit * Little Dog/Arthur: Excitedly Tod, look! I'm a squire! angry and disappointed by Arthur's decision, snorts and goes back to his stove * Dinky/Archimedes: Oh, uh...very nice, boy. * Tod/Merlin: Yes indeed. A fine monkey suit for polishing boots! * Little Dog/Arthur: expression falls It's... It's what all squires wear. * Tod/Merlin: And I thought you were going to amount to something! up out of his chair I thought you had a few brains! over a stack of books Great future! Hah! A stooge for that big lunk,Cool Kitty! Congratulations, boy! * Little Dog/Arthur: into tears What do you-What do you want me to be?! I'm nobody! You...You don't know a thing about what's going on today! gasps I'm lucky to be Cool Kitty's squire! * Tod/Merlin: his temper Oh! Of all the idiotic...! BLOW ME TO BERMUDA! magically rockets off to Bermuda * Little Dog/Arthur: Where...W-where did he go? * Dinky/Archimedes: To Bermuda, I suppose. * Little Dog/Arthur: Where's that? * Dinky/Archimedes: Oh, an island way off somewhere that hasn't been discovered yet. * Little Dog/Arthur: Will he...ever come back? * Dinky/Archimedes: Who knows? Who knows anything? lines; Tod/Merlin magically enters the throne room wearing 20th century style clothes. * Little Dog/Arthur: Oh, Tod! You're back from Ber-ber-ber- * Tod/Merlin: Bermuda? Yes, back from Bermuda and the 20th century! And believe me, you can have it! One big modern mess! Alakazam! changes back into his regular clothes * Little Dog/Arthur: I'm in an awful pickle! I'm King! * Dinky/Archimedes: He pulled the Sword from the Stone. * Tod/Merlin: surprised Aha! Of course, of course! King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table! * Little Dog/Arthur: Round Table? * Tod/Merlin: Oh, would you rather have a square one? * Little Dog/Arthur: Oh, no, round will be fine. * Tod/Merlin: Boy, boy, boy.... You'll become a great legend. They'll be writing books about you for centuries to come. Why, they might even make a motion picture about you. * Little Dog/Arthur: Motion picture? * Tod/Merlin: Well, uh.... that's something like television. Without commericals. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Thee Sword in the Stone Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs